clawreaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablo (Jessica Rosa)
Bio: The last of the demon lords of the empire of Hell. A force of destruction and bringer of bad jokes. The most pshychotic creature to ever live now possesed in the species of her greatest enemy. This isnt a silly red guy with a pitchfork and horns. This is the ture meaning of the Devil. The lord and savior, the master of true darkness, the victor of the dark war, the great above all Diablo. Description Diablo also known as Jessica Rosa is a character in the Clawreaper series. She is the main antagionist. Origins The legend of Diablo goes far back to after the twelfth demon lord Moloch had stepped down from his ruling. The Hell nobles had little demonic energy left to create another great lord so they used as much as they needed to create one last ruler. In a pit of dark liquid that the demons named the Slough of Despair, the final amounts of energy were inserted and the demons chanted and prayed to the pit as it began to rumble and boil until a black slim creature rose from it. It was a small child like sized demon at its birth. It shone its bright red eyes like burning flames and exerted its long fangs like a dragon. Its long arms strected with claws sharp as knives. Its shoulder outstrected two spikes as if part of its body. It loomed down at the bowing and praising creatures. The nobles spoke to the new lord and pleaded for its glory to be shone and indeed it did just that. Moloch took the young demon lord and treated it like his own child, teaching the ways of what it means to be a ruler of the kingdom of hell. She grew to see him as a father figure and showed intelligence and understanding of her future potential. When Moloch died she took his regard and was as fierce and brutal and any of the other lords but had a sense of humor from this point on was never seen in any demons of any kind. She smiled and laughed at the tortures and deaths of the wicked souls of those who were sent to hell. She was extremely lazy and avoided her job as ruler whenever she could but still remained confident due to her past teaching to make Moloch proud. The nobles and other high ranks found this concerning and thought of her as a "reject lord" and a "mistake". Diablo was careless for the centuries that passed by as the kingdom strived and the construction of a portal to reach earth for an invasion still lingered. One day she was suddenly transported from Hell to Earth by a rare occurance of when a human close to death has their soul replaced with a demons in order to destroy earth. Diablo was the fortunate one to have this happen. Meanwhile on Earth in SkyCity a girl by the name of Jessica Rosa is caught stealing drugs from a pharmacy and runs from the police. She hides in a nearby chemical factory as the police find a way in as well. She ends up being cornered from both sides on a railing above a gigantic vat of chemcials. She falls in on accident before they cuff her and as she sinks in the toxic material the demon lord enters her body and corrupts her soul changing her from the inside giving the girl incredible strength and agility. Her eyes glow red and she grows fangs like her original form and she climbs out the pool coughing and gagging. The cops right on her as she falls down to the ground with their guns pointed at her and taking steps back for her to regain her senses. With some parts of her soul left, Jessica looks at her reflection in the puddle of the waste and sees her glowing eyes and white fangs shrouded in darkness from her white hoodie. She begins to cry as the police begin to walk to her and suddenly lets out a slight giggle followed by a hysterical laugh. She begins laughing harder and harder as the lights go out and stabs and screams can be heard from the police. The lights turn back on as the girl stands beyond a pile of desimated corpses and a kitchen knife. The largest grin forms on the newly formed demon as she walks out into the heavy rain. She looks at the deep night and the bright lights of the city. "This should be fun" she proudly exclailms "yes, this SHALL be fun". The devil is in SkyCity. Apperarance Diablo is a tall thin black demonic like creature with no legs, long arms with claws. Her facial features consist of big bright red eyes with no pupils and a large fanged mouth with a snake like tounge. Besides that her entire body is completey black with two spike like shoulders. The human she had possesed is that of a white teenage girl with blonde hair, blue eyes now turned completey red and her animal like fangs. She wears a white hoodie which when worn completely hides her facial features to black except her glowing red eyes and mouth. She also wears blue jeans and red sneakers with broken lases. She is quite small for her humans age group being 18 at only five feet tall while her original form can vary from any size she pleases for her old age of 18 million years old. Personality Diablo is a very psychotic and insane being with no control over her thrist for murder and death of all humans. She is very comical, always believing she is the funniest person ever and joking around with her victims before brutally destroying them. She always acts jolly and has an unbelieveable amount of confidence and pride in herself. She believes that she will win every fight and outsmart everybody that opposes her. Often using her powers and abilities to overpower them. She is also very lazy by forgetting her main mission and either naps in her abandoned hanger she considers a base (even though demons require no sleep) or eat an immense amount of her favorite grub, Mangos which she considers "the only good thing that humans had created" seeming to have some sort of fetish towards them and believes that they fuel her energy and make her stronger. Besides all that her main passtime is to joke aorund and tease Clawreaper while fighting him with her usually winning but letting him live. She sees Clawreaper as a fun and interesting person and decides not to kill him because he is "to fun to kill". She appears to have a obsession with him rather than a relationship. Abilities Being the literal incarnation of the devil, Diablo posses a variety of powers that can be limited due to use of her demonic energy as her life source. As both a demon and human she posses extreme amounts of strength able to lift objects that humans would consider impossible with ease. She can run to speeds faster than a cheetah without exhaustion and leap at heights enough to pass over a building. Her most remarkable power is shapeshifting which allows her to form into anyone and anything she desires. Her favorite forms consist of a serpent, a panther, a condor, a goat, a crab spider, and a serpent like dragon. She is able to stretch her limbs at any length for her means. Choosing knives as her weapon of choice to murder has been seen as a skillful option. She is a expert marksman often always hitting her target without missing when she throws her blades and has fast relfexes to dodge and manuver advanced attacks. Her tough body corrupted by demonic energy means she cannot be penetrated by knives or even bullets as if shes made of titanium. Trivia '*'Diablo is able to break the fourth wall and often acts if she controls the Clawreaper series *She has a right hand man (or in this case demon) the gate keeper of Hell baphomet which later also posses a human and they both team up to go along with her evil acts *Diablo finds fire to tickle her as one time she is engulfed in flames and laughs as if she is being tickled *She has a major case of mood swings often switching between being crazy and goofy to being a serious and rage filled demon lord *She has a minor case of ADHD